The Angel and The Devil (El angel y el demonio)
by VioletStreat
Summary: UA. Que habría pasado si Albert Wesker hubiese tenido pareja antes de el incidente de la mansión Arklay? Este Fic cuenta la historia de una joven llamada Valerie Sharons, que trabajó en Umbrella y que estuvo enamorada de el mismísimo Albert Wesker. Por mucho que lo pretenda, jamás podrá olvidar aquellos ojos azules. No soy buena en los Summary, pero el Fic es mejor.
1. El comienzo de una pesadilla

**HOOOOOLAAAAAAA, He vuelto dos días después de colgar mi primer FIC!  
Esta vez me baso en una idea que me ronda en la cabeza. Que habría pasado si Albert Wesker hubiese tenido pareja entes del accidente de la mansión de las montañas Arklay?  
En fin, sin mas dilación, os dejo con el primer capítulo de este Fic.**

* * *

**_El comienzo de una pesadilla_**

_12 de Septiembre de 1992_

Una joven de 29 años estaba sentada en la mesa de su laboratorio. Últimamente se quedaba a trabajar hasta tarde debido a que el Virus-T necesitaba un organismo compatible y ella, precisamente ella, se estaba encargando de revisar la ficha de todos los empleados.  
Sus padres habían contribuido en la creación de Umbrella, aunque preferían permanecer en el anonimato. Fueron las primeras personas en probar el virus, y los resultados fueron notables. Todas las principales cualidades aumentaron, y Spencer lo quiso probar en otros huéspedes, pero todos se convirtieron en lo que cualquiera conocería como zombi. Años después, cuando ella nació, todos los jefes de Umbrella insistieron en inyectarle el virus, pero al ser tan solo un bebe, nunca llegó a ocurrir.

Ahora, Valerie Sharons debía buscar entre una lista de mas de 2.000 personas a todos los posibles huéspedes para el proyecto que se traían entre manos.

-...- Valerie suspiró.  
Llevaba poco mas de la mitad de la lista y solo había encontrado una persona. Una persona que claro, no iba a servir de conejillo de indias así como así. Era alguien demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo con una simple prueba. Sencillamente, era Albert Wesker.

Trabajaba con él desde hace mucho tiempo. Se habían hecho grandes amigos, ellos, William y Annette. Los cuatro estaban destinados al mismo sector, el P-4. Hacía 6 años que William y Annette habían tenido una hija, Sherry. Lo cierto es que ellos también estaban ocupados así que Valerie se encargaba de Sherry muchas veces.

Miró su reloj. Las 12:34 P.M. Era demasiado tarde. En cuanto acabase todo, iba a pedir un aumento. Se levantó poco a poco ya que las piernas se le habían quedado dormidas después de 2 horas en la misma posición. Se acercó a la pared, colgó su bata de laboratorio y se puso su querida chaqueta color crema. Buscó las llaves de su moto en los bolsillos, pero no las encontró.  
Segundos mas tarde, recordó que esa mañana había ido andando al trabajo.

Se maldijo a si misma en silencio mientras se encaminaba a la salida y en cuanto puso un pie en la calle y sintió el frío aire otoñal deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber sido destinada a los laboratorios Arklay. Todos los empleados dormían entre semana en la mansión, mientras que los fines de semana se iban a casa, pero noooo, ella tenía que trabajar en las instalaciones de la ciudad a 12 manzanas de su casa.  
_En fin _pensó, y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

Unas tres manzanas mas tarde, un coche paró a su lado.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Valerie se giró y lo vio. Un hombre alto y de tez clara, de cabello rubio, peinado siempre de la misma peculiar forma. Y como no, unas oscuras gafas de sol que pocas veces había visto en otro lugar que no fuese su cara. Ese hombre la tenía enamorada, pero claro, ella era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo... Bueno, delante de él. William y Annette ya lo sabían.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?  
- Venga ya Valerie, es la una menos cuarto, además, esta mañana he visto que hoy llovería.  
- Señorita Sharons para ti. Te recuerdo que soy tu jefa.

De repente un rayo hizo presencia, seguido de un estruendoso trueno. Entonces miró al cielo y se pensó su propuesta.

- Está bien. Mi casa está en la calle de en frente del parque  
- ... - Sonrió medio de lado y Valerie tuvo que morderse la lengua para que no se notase que ese gesto la volvía loca - Por cierto - La distrajo de sus pensamientos y vio como ponía una sonrisa picarona - Bonita falda

Ella se sintió avergonzada. La falda ya era corta de por sí, y si se sentaba, se le subía, lo que hacía que se le viese mas de la mitad del muslo, por lo que comentarios como ese hacían que se sonrojase muchísimo, no por lo que decían, sino por la persona de la que provenían.  
En el todo terreno negro, nadie hablaba. Ella, porque estaba muriéndose por dentro tratando de encontrar algo que decir para no parecer idiota, y el, porque creía que si la miraba de reojo finalmente acabaría leyendo el pensamiento.

- Bueno - Albert fue el primero en abrir la boca - Ya hemos llegado.

La moto de Valerie estaba en el garaje, por lo tanto, el aparcó en el porche delantero. Ambos bajaron, pero no se despidieron. Ella se acercaba a la puerta mientras él estaba apoyado en su Porsche.  
Ella se detuvo segundos antes de abrir-la.

- ¿Quieres pasar? - Se dignó finalmente a preguntar. Al fin y al cabo. No tenia mucho que perder.  
- Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Valerie se estaba muriendo de rabia. La actitud de ese hombre podría llegar a sacarla de sus casillas, si estuviese en otra persona, claro está.

Ambos entraron en la casa unifamiliar de dos plantas. Era un lugar muy espacioso y en el predominaba el blanco, el negro y colores claros como el crema o el azul cielo.

- Bonita casa.  
- Gracias. Pasa al salón, en seguida voy yo.  
- Bien.

Se dirigió a la cocina y cogió dos copas y una botella de vino. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su invitado.  
Cuando volvió, el estaba sentado en el sofá así que tomó asiento a su lado y sirvió las copas.

- Gracias - Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Por el amor de dios, ese hombre le estaba dejando como un tomate - Un televisor muy grande ¿no?  
- Si, pero va genial para ver una película - Contestó apartándose el cabello castaño de la cara. Era una chica bastante alta también. Medía 1'79 m y siempre llevaba tacones, lo que le hacía parecer mas alta. Tenía la piel muy clara, y hacía el contraste perfecto con sus ojos azul turquesa y su cabello oscuro. Tenía una figura definida y una talla S. No era la chica perfecta, pero tampoco estaba mal.  
- Tengo curiosidad por saber una cosa - Continuó el - ¿De donde venías tan tarde?  
- De Umbrella. Me estoy repasando la base de datos entera para evitar mas mutaciones a causa del virus ¿Y tu?  
- Una palabra. Irons  
- Vale ya lo pillo

Hacía cuatro meses que en Umbrella les pidieron que se infiltrásen en los STARS debido a que les convenía tener a alguien en el RPD. Cuando entraron, Irons les dijo que eramos buenos, pero que les iba a enviar a Edonia para que entrenásen con una de las STARS más buenas que se conocen. Katherine Muller se mostró muy amable con ellos, pero con Albert llegó a algo más que una amistad. Él acabó en la cama de Katherine, y esa misma noche, Valerie y Albert recibieron unos mensajes de Umbrella. Debían volver esa misma noche a Estados Unidos. Desde entonces, no volvieron a saber nada de Muller.  
Ahora que ya habían entrado en el escuadrón, ambos habían sido ascendidos rápidamente a capitán y co-capitana debido a sus grandes cualidades. Desde entonces, Irons los llamaba a altas horas de la noche diciendo que había una emergencia enorme y cuando iban hasta allí les decía que había sido para controlar si eran aptos para los STARS.  
_El muy cabrón..._ Pensaron ambos.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían terminado sus copas, y Valerie vio como él dejaba la suya en la mesita de café, así que imitó su gesto. Ambos comenzaron a hablar de temas que en la mayoría de conversaciones no tendrían sentido, pero que iban acorde con ellos. No paraban de reír y de hacer bromas. Y de repente, cuando se quedaron sin nada que decir, ambos se miraban a los ojos muy seriamente. Fue Albert quién dio el primer paso.  
Le apartó suavemente el pelo que le había caído en la cara, y cuando hizo eso, puso la mano sobre su nuca y la acercó a el. Valerie no creía lo que estaba pasando. Albert Wesker, el ladrón de sus sueños, la iba a besar. Cerró poco a poco los ojos, y ocurrió lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando.  
Era un beso tranquilo, suave y calmado. Cuando terminó, fue ella la que volvió a besarle. Y fue así como un beso llevó a otro, jugando entre ellos, pero ambos sabían que no era un simple juego. Que detrás de aquella pasión había un sentimiento oculto.  
Y finalmente, hicieron el amor.

* * *

**HOOOOOLAAAAA GENTEEEEEE! Espero que os haya gustado mi historia y que me dejéis algún review. Esta historia está clasificada T y no habrá Lemmon descrito, pero eso no quita que se mencione cuando hay sexo. No he descrito la última línea porque no quiero que el Fic se base en eso, sino en el sentimiento que predomina. Uno que crece en nosotros cada vez que estamos con la persona amada. En fin, me gustaría mucho continuar con esta historia, y hasta yo me he enfadado por hacer que acabe ya. Si por mi fuese estaría todo el día escribiendo, pero llevo tres horas asi que opino que es suficiente.  
Sobre lo largo que es el capítulo, yo opino que esta bien, ya me diréis vosotros que os ha parecido. Por favor, dejadme un review, y os prometo que subiré el próximo capítulo pronto.  
Decidme que os ha parecido el hecho de que la madre de Jake perteneciese a los STARS por favor.**

**Un abrazo psicológico a todos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Tu vida desapareciendo en mis manos

**_Hola! Siento haber tardado tres semanas, pero es que he estado muy atareada en mi trabajo y mi jefe me odia, pero ya estoy aquí. Esta vez, el capítulo tiene un gran salto en el tiempo, desde el 92 hasta el 98, y se muestra el suceso final de Resident Evil 1. Sin más dilación, el capítulo 2._**

* * *

**_Tu vida desapareciendo en mis manos  
_**

_13 de Septiembre de 1992, 7:14 a.m._

Valerie despertó pensando que él estaría a su lado, pero no estaba. O lo había soñado, o se había ido mientras ella dormía.  
Lo primero que pensó fue en echarse a llorar, pero no era el primer hombre que la traicionaba, así que decidió no darle importancia y verlo como una simple noche…

- ¿A que huele?

Como nadie le respondería, decidió vestirse y bajar a la cocina, y para su sorpresa, encontró a un hombre alto y rubio esperándola de pie al lado de la pequeña isla de la cocina, en la que el desayuno estaba servido.

- Espero que no te importe que haya asaltado tu cocina - Dijo él mientras sonreía  
- No tenías que haberte molestado… - Dijo echando un vistazo a los platos - ¿Tortitas? - Y le lanzó una mirada picarona  
- Si… ¿A qué viene esa cara? - Preguntó confundido  
- ¿En serio no lo sabes? Las tortitas son una forma de decir… Olvídalo  
- Mejor - Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella y comenzaban a desayunar  
- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿ Seguimos cada uno a lo nuestro o intentamos algo? - Preguntó ella de sopetón  
- Pues sinceramente, voto por lo segundo, pero correríamos el riesgo de que Spencer nos pille, y le tengo mucho aprecio a mi vida…  
- No es por nada, pero el riesgo lo corriste anoche al entrar en mi casa  
- Tienes razón. Entonces… ¿Lo intentamos?  
- Lo intentamos

_5:12 p.m._

- Que raro - Musitó Valerie al ver que sus padres no estaban en Umbrella  
- Tal vez hoy tenían día libre - Intentó tranquilizarla Annette  
- No, me dijeron que les llevase el informe, que estarían en su laboratorio. Será mejor que vaya a ver si están en casa  
- Voy contigo - Soltó Albert de repente  
- Vale, no he traído paraguas y con la que está cayendo no me vendrá mal un coche…

_5:27 p.m._

- Dios…  
- Albert para el coche - Dijo Valerie al ver la casa de sus padres

La vivienda estaba acordonada, llena de policías y forenses. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban descorridas por lo que se veía perfectamente el interior. Sangre y desorden, pero sobre todo sangre. Valerie corrió horrorizada hacia un policía que conocía, seguida de Albert.

- ¿Kevin que ha pasado?  
- ¡Valerie! Sé que esto no tiene que estar siendo muy agradable para ti, así que no me voy a andar con rodeos… Tus padres han sido asesinados  
- No… - Murmuró ella al mismo tiempo que millones de lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos - No, esto no puede ser… - Finalmente, las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y comenzando con el tsunami de lágrimas  
- … - Kevin miró a Albert y este asintió, segundos después se fue  
- Valerie lo siento - Intentó animarla su ahora pareja  
- No, no lo sientas. ¡Sentirlo no va a cambiar nada! - Gritaba ella desconsolada  
- Tranquila, encontraran al asesino y se lo harán pagar bien caro  
- Te equivocas, lo meterán en la cárcel y de aquí a un par de años volverá a estar libre  
- Bueno, quizás si le ocurre lo del jabón quiera pedirte disculpas  
- ¡Vete a la mierda!  
- Vale, vale.

Lo cierto era que Albert jamás había consolado a nadie, y no sabía que decir para animarla, así que se pasó la siguiente semana junto a ella, que no salía de la cama, suplicándole que dejase de llorar, pero era inútil. Ese mismo viernes, el móvil de Valerie recibió una llamada del R.P.D. Era Kevin.

- ¿Valerie?  
- Albert  
- Menos mal, no podría decirle esto a la cara  
- ¿Tan grave es?  
- Bastante… Bueno, el caso es que hemos registrado a fondo toda la casa, y no hay nada. Ni cadáveres, ni armas y la única pista que tenemos es que podemos afirmar que toda la sangre es de sus padres.  
- … - Albert estaba mirando al suelo. Iba a ser muy difícil para Valerie - Está bien, se lo diré

Valerie pasó la siguiente semana igual de decaída, pero pensó que no podía pasarse el resto de su vida así, por lo que decidió ponerse las pilas y volver a su vida normal, no sin antes "enterrar" a sus padres como era debido.

_23 de Julio de 1998, 11:03p.m._

Una mujer de 35 años estaba en el vestidor de su habitación cambiándose de ropa. Había sido un día duro en el Umbrella, por no mencionar que al día siguiente debía ir al Centro de Formación y a las instalaciones Arklay.  
Durante el último mes, habían sucedido unos horribles asesinatos. Nadie sabía que podría haber causado eso, aunque ese nadie no incluía a los científicos de Umbrella. Unos cuantos perros infectados por el virus T habían escapado de los laboratorios y ella y Albert Wesker debían eliminar todo rastro de Umbrella de la zona, claro que no sería tan fácil. Debían llevar a los STARS con ellos, y todos debían morir en una explosión que no dejase nada que los forenses pudiesen investigar. Valerie se sentía culpable, había trabado una buena amistad con los STARS, y se había divertido muchísimo con las fiestas de Halloween que organizaban en la mansión. Claro que ellos pensaban que estaba abandonada, y no sospechaban que abajo hubiesen unos laboratorios funcionales llenos de científicos que no podían dormir por culpa del ruido.  
La joven salió de la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Y si nos pasara algo?  
- Valerie, nos hemos enfrentado a esas cosas antes, no pasará nada  
- ¿Pero y si pasa? No quiero perderte, y mucho menos irme al infierno…  
- ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes si ese sitio existe!  
- Pues claro que existe. Y al de arriba no le caigo muy bien…  
- Valerie  
- ¿Qué?  
- Si da la casualidad de que el infierno existe y te vas a él, deja que te diga una cosa - Dijo el poniendo su mano sobre la de su pareja - Si tú caes, yo caigo contigo  
- …Al menos no estaré aburrida… - y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa  
- Y esta noche tampoco - Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre ella, y todos os podéis imaginar lo que ocurrió

_24 de septiembre de 1998, 9:54 p.m._

- No puedo hacerlo  
- Val, son ellos o nosotros  
- Spencer no será capaz de matarnos. Somos demasiado importantes para él  
- A Spencer se le fue la olla. Es capaz de cualquier cosa  
- No me importa. No pienso seguir con esto  
- Vas a echas a perder la misión - Le advirtió Wesker  
- ¿Y qué? Ya han pagado suficientes vidas por nuestros actos, así que si no quieres venir conmigo no te preocupes, ya encontraré la salida yo sola - Dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra _yo_

Se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar hacia la puerta. Había estado en la mansión más de una vez, y no le había pasado nada, pero claro, esas veces no había zombis y lo peor de todo, los emblemas.

_11:49 p.m._

Valerie estaba deambulando por los laboratorios cuando lo oyó. Oyó Jill Valentine y a Chris Redfield gritando a Wesker. Salió corriendo hacia dónde venían las palabras, y se encontró a Albert activando al Tyrant. Este cuando tuvo conectados sus niveles vitales, rompió la capsula de cristal en la que estaba metido, y dirigió su mirada hacia la primera víctima que se cobraría esa noche. Levantó la enorme garra lentamente y la clavó en el pecho del hombre rubio.

- ¡Wesker! - Gritó Jill, pero era inútil. Él ya no podía oír nada

Valerie se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que quería salir de ella. Su amado había muerto delante suyo.  
Cuando vio que Jill y Chris salían de la habitación, se escondió tras uno de los muebles tratando de no ser hallada, y cuando escuchó los pasos del Tyrant, aguantó la respiración todo lo que pudo hasta que por fin lo vio desaparecer.  
Corrió hacia donde estaba el cadáver de Albert y soltó cientos de lágrimas que ya no podía retener mientras oía disparos cercanos. Cuando estos desaparecieron, se levantó y le dirigió una última mirada.

- Jamás te olvidaré

Y echó a correr como si la vida le fuese en ello.

_12:02 p.m._

Valerie salió corriendo al helipuerto y la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, pero pronto se acostumbró, y vio al deforme monstruo atacando a cuatro de los STARS. Jill, Chris, Barry y Rebecca, y a Vickers lanzando una caja desde el helicóptero que pilotaba. Redfield se dirigió corriendo hacia la caja y sacó de ella un lanzacohetes. Apuntó, y le dio de lleno a la criatura.

Brad acercó el helicóptero a la azotea, y todos subieron en él menos ella, que se quedó como una boba mirándolos.

- ¡Sube! - Le gritó Valentine  
- ¡No, una asesina no merece piedad!  
- Sube y discutimos si tienes razón o no  
- … - Dudó durante un segundo, pero no quería morir allí - Está bien

Cuando ella entró al aparato, el Gallina lo elevó en el aire en dirección a la comisaría, mientras que la joven Sharons daba explicaciones de lo sucedido.

- Entonces dices que tu no querías que esto sucediese… - Dudaba el miembro de la RNA (N. de la A. La RNA son las siglas de Rifle National Association)  
- Así es  
- Te creemos - Dijo la médica hablando con todos y dando por zanjado el asunto  
- Gracias… - Y dirigió su vista hacia la ventanilla

Albert Wesker había sido la persona a la que más había amado en toda su vida, y había visto como se esfumaba de entre los vivos. Pasasen los años que pasasen, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, por mucho que lo intente, jamás podrá olvidar esos ojos azules.


	3. Las últimas lágrimas

_**Hola gente! ¡Lo sé, soy de esas que tardan mucho en actualizar, pero tengo una buena excusa! Mi jefe me odia, me obliga a trabajar hasta tarde y encima no he podido ir a ver aún a mi nueva sobrinita. Lo siento Alice! Pero bueno, el caso es que ya estoy aquí y como podréis ver, he actualizado los dos primeros capítulos y he corregido algunos fallos, y siento que el anterior haya ido tan rápida, pero os aseguro que a partir de ahora iré despacito y con buena letra (Calibri Cuerpo). Ahora si que os aseguro que actualizaré cada semana, lo más probable que sean días de cada día (¿?) así que os dejo con el tercer capítulo.**_

_Las últimas lágrimas_

_2 de septiembre de 1998, 10:14 a.m._

Valerie odiaba su vida. Todas las personas a las que amaba se iban sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Primero Ethan y Sarah, los hermanos que una vez fueron sus mejores amigos, luego Mark y Stephanie, sus padres, y finalmente Albert, su futuro marido.  
No le quedaba nadie excepto su hermano, pero la última vez que lo vio fue cuando tenía 21 años. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y pese a todo recordaba ese día a la perfección.

()()()(Flashback)()()()

Una Valerie de 21 años estaba en el laboratorio junto a sus padres. Había descubierto la traición de Ethan hacía ya una semana, y aun así el dolor se negaba a alejarse de ella. Mark le gastaba bromas que a ella siempre le gustaron, y Stephanie trataba de consolarla con palabras cariñosas y abrazos familiares, pero nada. Ya no sabían que más podían hacer.

- Si llego a saber que estabais de luto habría venido de negro  
- ¡Jack! - Valerie fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Él era el único con el que quería hablar

Conocía muchos hermanos que se odiaban entre sí, pero no era el caso de ellos dos. Se querían a rabiar, siempre se lo contaban todo, y no había nada en el mundo que Valerie quisiese más, que estar abrazada a aquel hombre de 26 años.

- Hola a ti también Pequeñaja  
- … - A la pobre Valerie se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y fue sustituida por cientos de lágrimas  
- ¿Qué ocurre?

Mark y Stephanie se lo contaron todo ya que ella no era capaz de hablar. Cuando terminaron, ella había dejado de llorar, pero tenía una cara horrible. Era obvio que habían hecho daño a su hermana, y él no lo iba a permitir… pero debía decirles la verdad.  
- Lo siento  
- ¿Qué? - No lo había oído bien  
- Que he venido aquí por una razón… - Suspiró - Me voy  
- ¿A dónde? - Preguntó Stephanie preocupada por su hijo  
- A Italia

Valerie volvió a llorar, pero esta vez con más intensidad. Su hermano se iba, y nada menos que al lugar donde habían nacido y crecido. Sus padres se los habían llevado a los 12 años y había dejado a Lauren y Eliza, sus mejores amigas, para irse a Estados Unidos.

- ¿Volverás? - Preguntó con un hilo de voz  
- … - Se acercó a su oído poco a poco - Siempre que estés en peligro, vendré corriendo a ayudarte

()()()(Fin flashback)()()()

El amargo recuerdo de aquella despedida hizo que Valerie aumentase sus lágrimas. Pero pese a todo lo que se dijese, aquel momento la ayudó, la hizo más fuerte. Gracias al sufrimiento ocasionado por aquellos años, había podido superar otros sucesos horribles, pero la muerte de la persona a la que amaba era demasiado doloroso hasta para ella. Sentía que el corazón le había dado un vuelco y que se había separado en millones de pedacitos que de cristal que la cortaban por dentro, que se clavaban en cada uno de sus rincones más profundos, que la mataban lentamente. Cada noche revivía ese momento en que vio como Albert Wesker moría a manos del T-002. Cada noche despertaba agitada y llorando. No hacía más que recibir llamadas de Annette o de William, pero no las contestaba. No estaba de humor como para hablar con nadie. Ni aunque fuesen sus mejores amigos. Los STARS habían sido suspendidos, y Irons les había dado el finiquito a todos. Los fallecidos fueron enterrados tres días antes, pero ya ni siquiera estaba segura de eso. No sabía que día era, pero tampoco le importaba. Solo quería que su maldita vida acabase ya. Pero con 35 le quedaba mucho más de la mitad de la vida, y por un momento consideró lo de las muñecas, pero era demasiado bestia, y seguramente acabaría por dejar de llorar algún día, y ese día estaría encantada de volver a vivir como antes. Pero por ahora solo quería volver a ver a su compañero.

- No pensé que te dolería tanto

Una voz familiar habló al otro lado de la cama. Valerie se giró y lo vio. Estaba vivo, estaba con ella…

- Albert… - Susurró ella

Quería abrazarle, sentirlo cerca, pero tenía miedo de que al tocarlo se desvaneciese. Pensó que no era posible, que había muerto, pero era tan real, era tan él…

- No, no eres tú. Tan solo un producto de mi imaginación - Dijo ella con lágrimas aun resbalando por su rostro  
- El Virus-T es capaz de regenerar las células en el organismo adecuado ¿recuerdas?  
- No… - Seguía sin poder reaccionar - Aunque fuese cierto, no podrías haber conseguido una muestra del virus  
- William me la dio

Quería creer que era verdad, que no estaba loca, pero era tan difícil…

- Valerie - La sacó de sus pensamientos - Quiero que te olvides de mí  
-¿Qué? ¡Cómo quieres que te olvide! Lo significas todo para mí  
- Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerte más daño  
- Me lo harás si te vas  
- Debo hacerlo. Entiéndelo por favor

Valerie despertó de golpe y se sentó sobre la cama. Había sido un sueño. Uno horrible. Estuvo unos minutos en la misma posición pensando en lo que le había dicho. _Quiero que te olvides de mí. _Estaba claro que no iba a poder hacerlo, pero podía intentarlo. Estaba sufriendo demasiado por un hombre. Cuando lo conoció, no habían hecho muchas migas. Lo cierto es que se llevaban bastante mal, pero el tiempo los había cambiado y habían aprendido a soportarse. Desde entonces había sido su mejor amigo, y todo cambió aquella noche. Y ahora había vuelto a cambiar. Era irónico ver como el destino junta a dos personas para luego separarlas drásticamente. Pero no quería llorar. No volvería a hacerlo, así que rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha. Se vistió y se dirigió hacia su trabajo.

Aquellas serían las últimas lágrimas que Valerie Sharons derramaría.

_**Lo sé, me empeño en hacer sufrir a Valerie, y el capítulo es algo corto, pero todo es por y para el bien de la trama. La pobre alucina en sueños, aunque quizá no sea del todo una alucinación…Os voy a dejar con intriga, aunque no sé cómo me ha convencido, siempre que la dejo a cargo de algo, acaba fastidiado ¬_¬.  
Bueno, os voy a dar un adelanto de que en el próximo capítulo, ya no habrá más lágrimas, y será cerca del día del Incidente de Raccoon City, pero ella no estará presente porque me da palo escribirlo y concordarlo con la trama de RE 2 y 3. Pero bueno, lo dicho.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	4. Vidas destrozadas

_**HOLIS! Como os va la vida amigos? A mí por primera vez bien! Yupi! Bueno, como os prometí, tan solo he tardado una semanita en colgar el cuarto capítulo. Así que os dejo con él.**_

* * *

_Vidas destrozadas  
_

_2 de septiembre de 1998, 11:58 a.m._

Una mujer de 32 años estaba sentada sobre la mesa en el laboratorio de su marido mientras escribía con detalle en una libreta los resultados del análisis del nuevo virus que habían inventado.  
Su amiga Valerie llevaba 9 días sin aparecer por el trabajo y la última vez que la vio fue en el funeral de Albert. No paraba de llorar y estaba destrozada. No se quería ni imaginar lo que ocurriría si hubiese sido William el que hubiese muerto.  
La había llamado cientos de veces, pero nunca había contestado. Estaba preocupada por ella. Se llevaban 3 años, y ella era la única persona que la ayudó cuando vivía en la mansión de su tío. Muchas veces iba a visitarla y daban una vuelta por el bosque, y la mayoría de ellas, Annette acababa llorando por no poder salir de ahí. Su tío se lo prohibía hasta que no acabase los estudios. Lo bueno es que era una niñita prodigio y acabó la universidad a los 15 años. Meses más tarde, comenzó a trabajar en Umbrella, pero era horrible no poder dormir por las noches debido a los gritos y sollozos de las BOWs, así que Valerie (que con 18 años vivía sola porque siempre había querido ser independiente) habló con él y lo convenció de que la pequeña Annette se fuese con ella a vivir a Raccoon City. Y así pasaron tres años hasta que Annette se fue a vivir con William y se casó, por fin pudo dejar atrás el apellido del que mató a sus padres, de su tío, de Ozwell E. Spencer.

- Buenos días

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró de dónde provenía y vio a Valerie cruzando el umbral.

- ¡Valerie! - Bajó de un salto de la mesa y corrió a abrazar a su amiga y confidente  
- Estábamos preocupados - Comentó William acercándose  
- Lo sé, siento no haberos contestado las llamadas. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie - Dijo soltando a Annette y abrazando al marido de esta  
- Tranquila. No pasa nada  
- Tal vez… Pero ya se terminó todo. No puedo volver atrás en el tiempo así que - Afirmó con una sonrisa forzada  
- ¿Segura?  
- Segura - Suspiró  
- Esta bien. ¿Vas a volver al trabajo?  
- Claro. La vida sigue ¿no?

Así que los Birkin volvieron a lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo y Valerie fue a redactar un informe sobre lo ocurrido en aquella mansión de locos.

_3 de septiembre de 1998, 11:24 p.m._

Valerie estaba en su casa guardando todas las fotos y vídeos de ellos dos en una maleta. Lo guardaría toda la vida, y dentro de 10 años lo miraría y recordaría el pasado, pero por ahora no quería sufrir más. Tan solo quería que el tiempo pasase y que el destino decidiese lo que pasaría con ella.  
Tal vez con el tiempo encontraba a otra persona, o tal vez no. No tenía ni idea de que hacer a partir de ahora. Tenía ganas de tumbarse en la cama y echar a llorar de nuevo, pero no, no iba a incumplir su promesa.  
De repente, una fotografía cayó a los pies de Valerie. Se agachó a recogerla, y estuvo un rato observándola. En ella salían William, Albert y ella el día en que los otros dos entraron en Umbrella. Llevaban las batas de laboratorio en las manos, y Albert seguía con las gafas puestas pese a que habían pasado más de una hora tratando de convencerlo. Eran muy jóvenes en aquella época. William tenía 16 años, Albert 18 y Valerie 15. Lo cierto es que no quiso esperar a la mayoría de edad para trabajar. Sus padres le habían contado alguna vez lo que hacían en el trabajo. Trataban de encontrar una cura para la mortalidad. Evitar que la gente muriera y sufriera más de la cuenta. Salvar el mundo. Y eso la convenció al instante.

Dejó la foto en la maleta y siguió guardando cosas. Desde joven había tenido una extraña afición a hacer fotos y grabar todo lo que pasaba en su vida. Desde su séptimo cumpleaños, cuando le regalaron su primera cámara, hasta ese momento.

Cuando acabó de guardarlo todo dejó el ordenado paquete sobre la cama y se sentó al lado. Estaba cansada. Llevaba más de dos horas guardando cosas, y se estaba empezando a arrepentir. La casa ahora estaba vacía. No había ninguna foto, ningún marco. Quería abrir esa maleta pero no podía. Necesitaba alejarla de ella para que no le hiciese más daño.

- Rebecca…

Chambers era una de las pocas que habían escapado de la mansión, y esa misma noche se iba de viaje con otros STARS para desmantelar otra base de Umbrella en nosedonde. Podía pedirle que se la llevase y la dejase en el hotel en el que estarían, y luego ya le buscaría otro sitio, pero de momento, ella era la mejor opción. Rápidamente cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la ex-Bravo.

_23 de septiembre de 1998, 10:12 a.m._

- ¿Entonces no puedes venir?  
- Lo siento Nessie, pero me encuentro fatal - Contesto una Valerie resfriada  
- Se nota con solo oírte… Qué remedio, tendré que aburrirme  
- Pero si tienes a tu marido  
- Por eso, esta todo el día dando los últimos retoques al virus. Spencer lo quiere ya.  
- Bueno, haré lo que pueda  
- Gracias Valerie  
- Tu tranquila. Con esta ya me debes dos  
- Vale. Adiós  
- Adiossss

Annette colgó el teléfono. Vaya día le esperaba…

- Bien Lobos, quedaos fuera. Yo entraré a por la muestra.

Era la voz de HUNK el del USS. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer de 32 años. La muestra… Umbrella se había hartado de esperar. Oyó pasos acercarse así que se escondió antes de que la viesen. Había abandonado el laboratorio en cuanto sonó el teléfono.  
Vio pasar varios soldados y reconoció a la mayoría de ellos. Había visto sus fichas en la base de datos. Eran Karen LesProux, Christine Yamata, Michaella Schneider, Vladimir Bodrovski, Héctor Hivers y un tal Vector, con ficha confidencial, por no contar con el que todos conocían por Mr. Death. Vio al último y a un soldado entrar en el laboratorio de William, y momentos más tarde oyó disparos. Su corazón dio un vuelco irracional. Todo su mundo se desmoronó al ver salir a los dos hombres con el maletín manchado de sangre y ninguno de ellos heridos. Cuando se marcharon, corrió hacia la puerta y vio a su marido lleno de disparos. No logró contener las lágrimas y se acercó corriendo.

-¡William! - Se agachó a su lado y revisó el colador que tenía como cuerpo (N. de la A. Lo sé, ese comentario es bestia) - Tranquilo, iré a buscar ayuda. Aguanta por favor.

_28 de septiembre de 1998, 5:53p.m. _

Era pronto, y aun así no había un ápice de luz en la ciudad. Estaba dominada por los muertos. Los mismos a los que se enfrentaron en la mansión, los mismos que Umbrella había creado. De repente, la puerta reventó, y de ella salió una deforme criatura. Iba completamente vestida de negro, y varios tentáculos salían de sus hombros. Tenía la cara dividida en dos y unida con grapas industriales. No tenía labios por lo que se podía ver la horrenda dentadura de aquel monstruo. Valerie lo reconoció en seguida. Era el Proyecto Némesis. El perseguidor. Tan solo se había conseguido un sujeto compatible para el experimento y ese fue Matt Addison. No tenía ni idea de donde lo habían sacado, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Tan solo quería salir corriendo de allí, pero sabía que la criatura era más rápida que ella, así que se limitó a coger la Lighting Hawk que alguna vez perteneció a Albert, y a disparar todo el cargador contra su deforme rostro. La séptima y última bala fue la que lo abatió. Estaba claro que no estaba vivo, pero no le apetecía comprobar su teoría así que saltó por la ventana del edificio en el que estaban. Por suerte era una planta baja así que no se hizo daño. Rápidamente se subió a su Harley y aceleró hasta el siguiente sitio que visitaría. Los laboratorios de Umbrella.

Una vez allí vio algo que desvió su atención. Una pequeña sombra blanca y azul de cabello rubio salió corriendo de las sombras para introducirse en otras. Empezó a seguirla por los rincones más recónditos, hasta que una masa de escombros cayó frente a ella, prohibiéndole ver a la niña, cosa que dedujo porque tenía el pelo corto, pero no tanto como lo llevaría un niño de unos 12 años. Esa pequeña se parecía mucho a Sherry, pero no podía ser. Annette le llamó unos días atrás diciendo todo lo que había ocurrido, y según ella, Sherry estaba en la comisaría, pero la niña era un trasto. Nunca podía estar quieta. Básicamente habría heredado la rara hiperactividad que su madre sufría cuando comía dulces, pero sin necesidad de comerlos.

-Uhhhh

Un ruido de pasos arrastrándose y quejidos la alertó, por lo que se giró lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, para darse cuenta de que mientras divagaba por su mente, 7 infectados la habían acorralado. No tenía escapatoria.

* * *

_**Bueno, bueno. Os voy a dejar este momento con una intriga que os invadirá hasta que cuelgue el siguiente capítulo. Para los que tengan dudas: 1-sí la niña era Sherry. 2-Lo sé, mi querido Nemmy ha roto una puerta en vez de atravesar una pared o una ventana (dios la primera vez que jugué se me cayó el mando de las manos…) 3- Nessie es el apodo cariñoso que Valerie le puso a Annette 4- Annette es sobrina de Spencer! Se me ocurrió esta idea mientras escribía. Como no se sabe nada sobre el pasado de este personaje pensé en esto, y todo lo que escriba será por y para el bien de la trama. Os lo aseguro. 5- Rebecca tiene todas las fotos y videos por lo que en un futuro, Valerie seguirá con ellas.  
A ver, que más decir… Gracias a todas las personas que me siguen de cerca con esta historia, y en especial a Vidian por ser la primera persona en dejar su review y animarme a seguir escribiendo.  
Va por vosotros gente!**_

_**Vale, me he puesto en plan dramón… Que se le va a hacer.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	5. Destinados a sufrir

_**Holis! Que tal preciosidades? Como llevo unos días de retraso, lo compenso y empiezo el capítulo sin molestar con mis habladurías.**_

* * *

_28 de septiembre de 1998, 6:13 p.m._

Valerie estaba atrapada. Creía que iba a morir. Analizó la situación todo lo rápido que podía, pero era imposible salir de ese lugar sin ser alcanzada por aquellos seres que tanto odiaba. Quería dispararles, pero por mucha puntería que tuviese, necesitaban varios disparos en la cabeza antes de morir, y tan solo tenía un cargador más a parte del que estaba usando. Los infectados seguían acercándose, eran más rápidos y resistentes que los de la mansión de las montañas Arklay, y no le extrañaba. Aquellos llevaban mucho tiempo infectados y sin comer, mientras que esos se habían cenado a tres cuartas partes de la ciudad en lo que había transcurrido de semana. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, uno se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo. Estuvo unos segundos peleando por su vida hasta que oyó un disparo y vio caer a uno de los monstruos, y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo con el resto de criaturas para después terminar con la vida del ser que trataba de devorarle el cuello. Cuando por fin fue libre de aquellas horribles manos miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una alta figura de hombre negra de cabello rubio. Por un momento le recordó a Albert, pero era imposible, así que retomó el camino hacia el laboratorio, pero hacía horas que dejó tirada a su pobre moto para salir tras Sherry así que debería ir a pie. Realmente estaba cansada. Llevaba dos días sin comer, y el doble sin pegar ojo. No había hablado con nadie desde la llamada de Annette, y solo fue para sentirse peor al enterarse de que William se había inyectado el virus-G y se había transformado en otra BOW más. Annette le había suplicado que si veía a su hija la sacase de ese sitio, cosa que hasta ahora no estaba cumpliendo muy bien. Daba gracias por pertenecer al cuerpo de policía y tener permiso para tener armas en su casa. Había más potencia de fuego que en todo el RPD, y ella no había cogido nada más que una Samurai Edge y una Lighting Hawk. Estaba ida de la cabeza.

_8:48 p.m. _

- Valerie…

Una pequeña voz la distrajo del camino. Provenía de una mujer, probablemente herida, por el tono de debilidad con el que hablaba. Giró la cabeza para comprobar su procedencia, y los mil pedacitos que ahora tenía por corazón se deshicieron poco a poco, desapareciendo de la faz de la Tierra. Su mejor amiga tenía un arma en la mano, pese a que las odiaba. Llevaba la bata de laboratorio rota, y la camiseta negra manchada de un líquido rojo que reconoció rápidamente… Annette se estaba desangrando. Corrió lo más rápido que sus largas piernas le permitían, no sobreviviría si seguía con la sangre brotando de esa herida.

- ¡Nessie! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Cuánto hace que te lo has hecho?  
- Valerie para por favor. Ha sido William. El virus-G ha mutado su cuerpo y es irreconocible. No recuerda nada, y he perdido la última muestra del virus. Un policía se lo ha llevado.  
- Tranquila, voy a buscar algo para curarte esa herida, tu espera aquí.  
- Vale…

La mayor salió disparada hacia la enfermería. Estaba en el piso de encima, y si se daba prisa, podría llegar antes de que algo peor le ocurriese a Annette. Cuando estuvo en el lugar cogió el desinfectante, la anestesia y todo lo que podría llegar a necesitar para cerrar la herida haciéndole el menor daño posible. Volvió en menos de dos minutos, un tiempo record, pero era tarde. Su colega estaba sentada en el suelo, sentada sobre la sangre de la herida. Una lágrima relucía su pálida mejilla, y sus ojos cerrados denotaban tristeza y melancolía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tomó el pulso. No había ni un solo latido de su corazón que diera esperanza a la joven desafortunada que perdía a todos sus seres queridos. Habían pasado muchísimo tiempo juntas, la consideraba una hermana. De golpe, un montón de recuerdos comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza, al igual que las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no rompería la promesa…

Se fue acercando lentamente y depositó un amistoso beso en la mejilla del ahora cadáver.

-Riposa en pace_ - descansa en paz_

Y dirigió sus pensamientos a una voz que odiaba desde el día en que piso ese lugar.

- Se ha activado la secuencia de autodestrucción. Disponen de cinco minutos para alcanzar la distancia mínima de seguridad.

Era una transmisión mecánica y repetitiva, pero que ayudaba mucho en situaciones como esa. Se levantó como pudo y trató de salir del lugar por la puerta principal, pero supuso que se habría cerrado electrónicamente, como ocurrió aquel diciembre, y decidió que la mejor ruta de escape eran las alcantarillas. Aquel lugar apestaba y daba asco, pero por ellas podía acceder a cualquier lugar de la urbe*. Así que no lo pensó dos veces y abandonó el lugar. Pero lo que no sabía, era que fuera estaba el hombre que le había salvado la vida horas atrás, y que volvería a hacerlo las veces que hiciesen falta con tal de tenerla a su lado durante la eternidad. Quería que ella la ayudase en los planes que tenía. Alcanzaría la cumbre mundial, se convertiría en un dios… y ella sería su diosa. Un ángel enviado para acabar con las muertes, para justificar a los desdichados y ayudar a los necesitados de su solicito, para hacer un mejor lugar de lo que ahora llamamos mundo, pero que había sucumbido a una maldición imposible de romper. Había sucumbido a un ser oscuro que deseaba acabar con las imperfecciones, justificar su causa y ayudar a destruir más de medio mundo.

Y así es como comenzó la trágica historia de la caída de ambos enamorados. El ángel de la guarda y el demonio de la destrucción. La luz y la oscuridad. La vida y la muerte. Valerie y Albert, destinados a sufrir eternamente.

* * *

_**Bueno, sé que es corto, pero me puedo justificar. Este fin de semana ha sido el Salón Manga aquí en Barcelona (España para los que no lo sepan) y yo, como friki y flipada de la vida que soy, he tenido que pasarme ahí tres días enteros. Pero no sabéis lo divertido que ha sido. El Salón Manga es algo así como la E3 en U.S.A. (Pronto iré a vivir allí. Es mi sueño de infancia), y me compré un monton de cositas de Resident Evil, como la camiseta de Umbrella (Wiiiii! Trabajo para ellos!) que me costó 20 euritos, y la Samurai Edge original de airsoft. Vivan las armas de bolitas. Gracias a ellas estoy un paso más cerca de ser como mí Al (Albert). :3:3:3**_

_**Bueno, espero vuestros Reviews en este capítulo, que aunque haya sido cortito, me ha encantado el párrafo final. **_

_***Urbe: Ciudad**_


	6. La mejor solución

_28 de septiembre de 1998, 8:52 p.m._

Una explosión rompió la calma de la ciudad. Cientos de trozos de metal y cristal saltaron por los aires, mientras una joven de 35 años, que acababa de perder a su mejor amiga se escondía tras la pared del edificio más próximo. Estúpida compañía. Con la excusa de que trabajaban con virus ilegales tenían que poner un sistema de autodestrucción en todos los laboratorios ''Por seguridad'' había dicho Marcus. Aquel loco desquiciado que se pasó toda su vida investigando aquel estúpido virus Progenitor, y cuando se descubrió el Tyrant, apodado como T, desechó todo el trabajo y se centró en el nuevo virus. Pero eso que importaba. Estaba muerto, como toda la ciudad, y como Valerie no se diese prisa, ella también se uniría al club.  
Alejó la cabeza que antes estaba en el muro de ladrillo y cemento, y se apartó impulsándose con la cadera. Abrió los ojos, y lo que vio la hizo retroceder un paso.

Albert Wesker estaba de pie frente a ella. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos negros y una camisa del mismo color, remangada por encima del hombro, como solía llevarlas. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, y su rostro estaba adornado con sus típicas gafas negras, solo que antes se podían adivinar sus ojos azules debajo, pero estas eran completamente oscuras y no permitían ver nada más que su propio reflejo.  
Era su viva imagen antes del incidente de la mansión. No había ninguna imperfección en él. Valerie sabía que estaba alucinando otra vez, y pensó que tal vez todo lo que estaba sucediendo era tan solo un sueño, pero era posible. Los gritos, el dolor, la sangre… Era demasiado real como para ser una imagen de su subconsciente.  
De repente, Albert se quitó las gafas, para mostrar unos ojos horribles. Eran amarillo anaranjado, y la pupila era alargada. Le recordaron a los ojos de las serpientes, y el lado más amargo de su humor le dijo que eran igual de venenosas que él con sus comentarios. Ese sarcasmo a veces le sacaba grandes sonrisas, mientras que otras, como aquella pelea que tuvieron pero que ahora no quería recordar, la hacían llorar y desear no haber nacido jamás.

- ¿Sorprendida? - Preguntó él de repente  
- No eres real. Tú moriste en la mansión y esto es como el sueño que tuve. Tan solo un producto de mi subconsciente  
- Valerie soy de verdad, estoy aquí… Y aquella vez también - De repente, avanzó rápidamente hacia ella con una velocidad anormal e imperceptible  
- No… No es posible - Dijo ella alejándose otro paso  
- Como tampoco es posible que existan los zombis ¿verdad? El virus-T es capaz de regenerar las células muertas. Si el organismo es compatible, el virus muta y se adapta a ADN del portador, provocando así la regeneración de heridas, en cambio, si no lo es, el sujeto muere al instante, pero regenera las células del cerebelo, provocando así el hecho que el organismo sea capaz de caminar y tenga la función más básica. Comer. Pero si a la persona compatible se le añade un anticuerpo capaz de escoger las habilidades positivas del virus y rechazar las dañinas, resulta un ser humano más fuerte y capaz que el resto.

A la joven las ideas se le aclararon. Albert fue el que la salvó de los infectados. Por eso no alcanzó a verlo bien. Estaba vivo, con ella. El puré que ahora actuaba como su corazón dio una marcha atrás en el tiempo y volvió a su estado original. Por un momento olvidó que acababa de perder a su mejor amiga. Valerie abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ninguna palabra. En un solo segundo, abrazó a su amado rodeándolo con ambos brazos sobre su espalda monumental, y el la correspondió, haciéndola sentir a salvo y provocando que una ciudad llena de criaturas salidas de la tumba no les impidiese sentirse felices durante unos momentos.

- Ven conmigo - Soltó Albert de sopetón  
- ¿A dónde? - Preguntó ella confundida  
- De momento a Francia  
-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?  
- Para cambiar el mundo  
- … - La cara de la mujer era de no estar entendiendo nada, pero en el fondo sabía a qué se refería

Siempre estaban bromeando sobre ese tema. Valerie muchas veces decía que el mundo estaba hecho una mierda, que nadie valoraba nada…, y Albert siempre le decía que juntos acabarían con todo eso, porque solo unos pocos merecían la pena. Crearían un virus en el trabajo que salvase a los justos y fuertes. Salvarían el mundo. Todos les estarían agradecidos. Serían como dioses… Y ella siempre había acabado partiéndose de risa. Todas esas cosas eran imposibles. Pero existían tanto el virus-T como el virus-G, y eso les daba una oportunidad. Podían hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, pero todo tenía un precio, y Albert había pagado el suyo. Había muerto a manos de un ser de pesadilla y había perdido el bello azul que tenía en sus ojos, solo para conseguir habilidades sobrehumanas. Si querían que aquel delirio se cumpliese debían permanecer en el anonimato durante mucho tiempo, en algún país extranjero en el que nadie los pudiese encontrar, pero tendría que olvidar a sus amigos. A Jill, Chris, Barry, Rebecca… además, debía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Annette se sacar a Sherry con vida. Una vez fuera de la ciudad se iría con la hermana de William, Kate, tal y como ponía en su testamento.

No. Definitivamente no podía hacer eso. Sabía que Albert le estaba hablando en serio, y que no dudaría en cumplir su palabra. Si eliminasen a los injustos en el mundo, no quedaría ni la mitad de la humanidad con vida. Quería ayudar, pero no de esa forma. Pero… Tampoco quería despedirse de él. En cuanto los supervivientes de STARS se enterasen de que estaba vivo querrían matarlo, y no quería que eso ocurriese. Era tan difícil decidir. Si tuviese más tiempo podría llegar a alguna conclusión, pero tenía el presentimiento de que se iría pronto y no le volvería a ver dentro de mucho. Sí o no. Si quiera podía responder con un tal vez o un quizás. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca. No quería perderlo. Pero tampoco quería ser una asesina, porque estaba claro que eso es en lo que se convertiría. No todo el mundo acepta bien el virus. De todas las personas que han sido infectadas por él tan solo un 0,1 % había sobrevivido.

Joder, estaba dudando sobre destruir el mundo o no. La respuesta era clara. No iría con él. Si quería hacer tal estupidez no era decisión de ella. Se uniría a la lucha de los STARS contra los restos de una Umbrella corrupta, y si Albert aparecía de por medio… no lo mataría, pero tampoco lo dejaría libre. Ya se le ocurriría algo sobre ese detalle.

- Albert, lo siento, pero no puedo ir - La joven estaba mirando fijamente esos ojos amarillentos creados por el virus. Sus ojos viajaban por el rostro de él. Si se iba, no quería olvidar ni una pincelada de cómo era.  
- … - Él suspiró. Imaginaba que no le acompañaría. No sabía lo que iba a perderse. Manteniendo el rostro serio e implacable le contestó - Dentro de poco, te arrepentirás de esas palabras -Y como de un rayo se tratase, salió de la vista de la joven con aquella velocidad de superhéroe, pero claro, él era más bien un villano.

No había amenaza en sus palabras. Ni odio, ni rencor, ni nada. Sonaban más bien como una advertencia, como una predicción de lo que ocurriría en un futuro. Cuando por fin sintió que estaba sola, sus piernas cedieron ante su peso, y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo. Desmayada por el cansancio de cuatro largos días sin dormir. Derrotada por la situación. Quizás mientras no sentía un infectado la devoraba o Némesis terminaba con su vida. Era complicado saberlo con seguridad, pero no sería nada bueno, de eso estaba segura. Ahora que estaba inconsciente, su mente procesó un pequeño pensamiento. La solución al dilema con el que segundos atrás se había encontrado. La mejor opción... La muerte

_**Hola, holaaa! Bueno, como la última vez me atrasé un poco con la actualización he pensado en colgar esta antes. Todo un capítulo dedicado a ellos dos, a apenas diez minutos. Valerie ha sido lista con rechazarlo, al menos eso creo yo. Hubieseis preferido que se uniese al bando de los malos? A mi también me atraía, pero la historia habría terminado demasiado pronto. Posiblemente con una bomba llena de virus-T en medio de la BSAA y otra en la casa blanca. **__**Hmmmm… **__**Si hay algún bioterrorista leyendo esto, por favor no lo intentéis, o al menos no sin la supervisión de un adulto. Bueno gente, espero que os haya agradado el capítulo. Pronto habrá mucha más sangre. Os lo aseguro.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
